Working On It
by vanishingp2000
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in those two weeks that Tony was in Cartagena? Scouse and I did and this is the result.


**AN: As some of you may know scousemuz1k and I got together a couple of months ago for a few days of Tony fun. As a result of that we posted a bit of madness entitled 'We got hacked Boss' on scouse's account under the pen name vpmuz1k. We've been at it again and hope you enjoy our latest offering. **

**WORKING ON IT**

**by vpmuz1k**

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**3****rd**** August 06:00**

Hey Boss,

Dry land at last. You have no idea how good it is to actually feel solid ground beneath my feet. Well, yeah, I suppose you do. I'm here doing threat assessment for two whole weeks. I feel like Alec Guinness in Our Man in Havana, minus the white hair of course – or Maureen O'Hara. The sun is shining; senoritas smiling and the bar staff friendly, what more could a man ask?

Well you know what this man could ask.

I miss you Boss

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**3****rd**** August 07:14**

Working on it.

Might help if I knew where 'here' was and what's so threatening about it.

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**3rd August 22:08**

Oh, Hey Boss,

Didn't I say? I didn't say... I'm in sunny Cartagena where the senoritas smile. Oh, I think maybe I did mention that.

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**4****th**** August 07:04**

Ya think DiNozzo.

Threat?

Forget I asked, it's Cartagena.

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**4****th**** August 08:01**

Officially I can't say anything in an email of course but unofficially the biggest threat I've found is the smiling senoritas plying our impressionable US sailors with too much Aguardiente and then relieving them of those nasty heavy wallets. You can't get the heads these days. Used to be a jolly jack tar knew how to hold his drink.

Have I mentioned that I miss you Boss?

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**4****th**** August 11:59**

Wouldn't happen to a marine. A grunt can handle his fire(water).

Still working on it Tony.

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**6****th**** August 21:00**

Was that a joke Boss?

D

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**6****th**** August 22:30**

You mean your name's not Tony?

Got your official report. What do you mean you arrested four dock workers? Who was your backup? And how come it took you two days to let me know about it?

Gibbs

P.S. Not your Boss now DiNozzo.

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**6****th**** August 23:00**

Ah, that was the second copy Boss, sorry Gibbs, Boss –to-be. Or should that be Boss in waiting. As in I'm waiting. I'm going freaking insane over here. Boss!

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**7****th**** August 00:15**

I don't care about your insanity DiNozzo, already know about that.

Answer the question!

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**7****th**** August 00:20**

Which question was that Boss? Cuz if you look back you actually asked me three there, or four if you include the one about my name. Got that right by the way. Took a while cuz I couldn't get to my laptop, but like the report said they weren't actually terrorists but they were sure ready to help terrorists as long as they were paid. Backup? What back up? There's no back up available here, no US ships visiting just now and that leaves the local Policia and we won't go there.

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**7****th**** August 00:29**

Give yourself a headslap and make sure it's a hard one then answer the damn question.

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**7****th**** August 00:34**

Oh, that question, right Boss. You mean the one that had me in the hospital for a couple of days. Real pretty nurses by the way. I did wait until they were wasted, the dock workers that is, not the nurses, so I thought I could handle them. Afraid that might have been a bit of a miscalculation. Fortunately, my good friend Hector the barista heard the commotion and brained a couple of them with a bottle of Aguardiente. Seems it does have some uses after all. I got the other two though.

Tony

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**7****th**** August 00:36**

And... ?

Gibbs

* * *

**From:**

**littleboylost **

**To: **

**ljgibbs **

**7****th**** August 00:45**

Sorry Boss, I can feel the glare from here. Nothing much happened, I'm fine. Just a couple of cuts, only eight stitches in my side and a liter or two of blood. Nothing a few shots of Aguardiente can't fix. Have to see Hector about that.

DiNozzo

* * *

**From:**

**ljgibbs **

**To:**

**littleboylost **

**7****th**** August 00:50**

Finally, it's like pulling teeth with you DiNozzo.

You done good.

Gibbs

P.S. Still working on it.

**Hope you enjoyed this bit of nonsense as much as we enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
